Down With Sylvannas!
by Raisenka
Summary: What could possibly go wrong with planning the death of the cruel mistress of under city? Absolutely everything.
1. Awakenin

Ahhh what's this?! A new story?! Yes that's right folks! Also don't be mad at me about the other one's I swear I'm working on them! ;-;

 **1\. Awakening.**

The ground was cold...she didn't remember how long she had been laying there for, the stinging sensation in her side definitely showed that she was very much still alive, raising a blood soaked hand into her hazy vision she gritted her teeth and gingerly rolled onto her unwounded side.

Holding the wound in an attempts to stop the blood flow at least until she found help, lifting her head as she felt a presence watch her, the fel green eyes went wide as she spluttered out blood, sitting on a stump across from her was a goblin huntress. "H-Help..." the hoarse voice of hers came out in a begging tone as the goblin simply titled their head to the side.

" _well...well...your a rare find indeed."_ The thick accent of the goblin as she stood on the stump looking down at the bleeding out woman. " _I can't help you...the only one that can help you is yourself lady._ " Grinning sharp teeth as the glowing silver orbs peered from under the mask, a large cat was resting beside the goblin. " _But you definitely look like you could use some help...how about we make a deal?_ " grinning even wider at the startled looking blood elf.

"w-what sort of deal?" Speaking out to the darkness of the forest as more blood dripped, she didn't have much time left at this rate, so she was willing to gamble her life with the goblin. " _Kill lady sylvanna's._ " Bursting out in laughter at the shocked look on her face " _oh man you should see the look on your face! Priceless!"_ Slapping her knee as she wiped tears away from her eyes " _but seriously."_ stretching her hand out towards the blood elf _"do we have a deal?"_

Liandra didn't trust the goblin but she had no one else to turn to while she bleed out, hand reaching out, her fingers brushed against the goblins. A glow escaped from the goblins hand and she could feel her strength returning even if it was only a split second of relief, _"then its a deal~ bring me her head...my little sparrow."_ The goblin pulled her cape over her body before turning into a flock of shadowy crows, only a single black feather remained where the goblin once stood. __

_"What a weirdo goblin..."_ The blood elf staggered to her feet and began to make her way through the forest, blood dripping down her fingers, leaving a small trail as she continued her way along the beaten path.

The forest was too dark for her and she found herself constantly narrowing her eyes in attempts to just see, it didn't help that whatever the goblin had done to her was beginning to fade off. A single misstep and she found herself hurtling down a cliff, she screwed her eyes close as she braced for impact.

Groaning as she tumbled down from the cliff, constantly slamming against rocks wasn't the best thing for her wounded state, she opened her eyes once her body had rolled to a stop, the bleach white/blonde hair was stained copper from her blood.

Spotting a small cottage of some sorts, she didn't even think about who lived here as she crawled her way towards the door, pulling herself up using the window ledge she left a bloody smear, as she used all of her strength to kick in the door.

Dropping to her knee's her hoarsy voice called out to the darking room "H-help.." before she fell face forward against the wooden boards, blood seeping out between her fingers, her face twisted into one of pain. 


	2. Saviour

Wooot another chapter! So sorry this one is short!

 **.**

Awakening to the sound of voices, they where blurred, heavy and distorted, her eyes slowly fluttered open as she turned her head trying to focus on the two men's voice that seemed to be talking about her.

"She clearly broke in! I don't care if she's injured, she's a thief!" This man had a deep voice, it was soothing to the soul and was rather delicious to the ear, unfortunately it also belonged to an undead rouge who was rather grumpy at having found a burglar in his home. "you should've let me finished her off! Your just prolonging a beaten dog's life."

The Orc in question frowned at his friend's rather tactless opinion "Of course I'm not going to let you kill someone who needs help! She clearly hadn't even stepped more than 2 feet into our house before collapsing from blood loss! She needs medical attention, if you don't like it then go gather wood for the fire." Holding up a hand as he interrupted the rouge's complaint's "I won't here another single complaint from you about this."

The undead in question grunted in anger before shuffling out the clearly fixed door as he went about gathering firewood all the while complaining about the blood elf in his bed. Pushing herself up to be sitting, she cringed and held her stomach as she looked around the room, the Orc was excited to see her up and awake "ah your alive! Tell me how are you feeling?" Approaching the bedside as he soaked a cloth in water.

"I feel like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards." Chuckling slightly which she instantly regretted as pain shot up her side and down her arms. Looking to the Orc she glanced him over for a moment "Hey...not to sound blunt or anything...but do you think I could get some food?" Her stomach gave a ravious growl in agreement. The orc burst out in laughter, waving his hand as he smiled brightly "Of course! I just finished preparing some soup."

Pouring out a plate of soup he approached the resting blood elf with it, "my name is Orum Frostwolf. May I ask yours? considering we found you in our house...I believe it is only fair." The shamen sat on the bed as he handed her the bowl, she began to ravage it like a starved wolf, chowing down on it without any hesitation. "L-Liandra Bloodwalker." She spoke between mouthfuls of bread and soup, nearly scorching her tongue as she swallowed.

The sound of flesh being crunched caused her to snap her head towards the table where the rouge was creepily staring at her with a torn off human arm in his mouth, he chewed happily until the Orum noticed her off put look "Daryl! What have I said about eating flesh in front of people! Get out you rascal!" He yelled as the rouge frowned before sulkily leaving the room "can't never eat in peace." Orum shook his head as he smiled sadly at Liandra "Don't mind him, that's Daryl Shadowrunner. A bit of a rascal but he's an alright fellow."

She contunied to eat the soup until she lost her appetite, she glanced up at Orum with a soft gaze, he raised his eyebrows "you look like you have something you want to say." she nodded her head softly "I met this goblin in the forest...but they weren't like any goblin I've ever met...their whole vibe was eerie." Orum raised his eyebrow as he listened to her talk "well there are a great many weird things out there in the forest...I wouldn't let it bother you too much." Standing up from the bedside, he brushed down the cloth with a smile "I should find you some suitable clothing or armour, I don't think you want to be wearing those rags for too long." Giving a glance down at her own clothing, she couldn't believe the state they where in, all torn at the seam's, this was an unacceptable presentation of a blood elf.

It hurt to think to much as a searing hot pain in her head caused her to lay back down, covering her face with her hand she sighed sadly as the dull pain of a new headache caused her to fall in to a deep sleep.


	3. Dreamin of voices

**3\. Voices in the dark**

 _"Liaaaandraaa~ wake upp Liandra."_ A voice whispered out to her in the encroaching darkness, it was subtle and sweet sounding , her eyes fluttered open as she sat up, looking around the dark room. Narrowing her eyes to try and focus, she felt along the drawer for a weapon of some sort but the only thing she could feel was the bowl and spoon from dinner and a book.

Grabbing the book she shuffled her feet off the side of the bed, hitting the floorboards with a heavy thump. There was this distant thudding sound from outside, the chill in the room left her on edge as the voices continued their humming chant " _Kill Lady sylvannas...Kill her."_ Gripping her head with tight hands she gritted her teeth, she needed air, it felt like the whole room was suffocating her with its lies.

Making her way outside the house with some effort from the wall, opening the door she inhaled the chilly night air, the distant sound of thudding had gotten louder with each step. Looking around for the source of the noise, she found the rouge chopping away at wood, momentarily watching him as he seemed to be aware of her presence but was obviously ignoring her.

"W-What are you doing?" her voice hurt from the lack of use, keeping a steady gaze on the rouge as he turned his head to look at her, the hood covering most of his face apart from the piercing gaze of his light blue eyes. "what does it look like I'm doing? Chopping up humans?" He sniggered at her as he lifted the axe easily with one arm, leaving the bundle of wood at the side as he walked over. "You are lucky Orum was here little elf-otherwise you wouldn't be here." He snarled under clenched sharp teeth.

She screwed up her face at him, she didn't understand why he hated her so much when she hadn't even done anything to him. They had a tense stare off, she was no way fit to fight him off he decided to finish her off here. "What are you doing up anyway? Being a little rat? Trying to find anything too steal from us?" She gasped in offence "I would never!" she began to defend herself but the rouge cut her off "but that's what they all say." Her expression darkened as she glared heavily at him.

"I came here to get away from the voices!" Her voice was shaky as she spoke, the rouge in question almost quirk an eyebrow if he had any. "Voices? Are you becoming deprived?" grunting as he stared her down "No! I am under control of those cravings...it was just a dream, a really stupid dream I'm sure. They kept telling me to kill Lady Sylvannas, which is just crazy as I'm sure you can imag-" She cut herself off, realising that telling a forsaken what she had just dreamt was madness and was defiantly worth a death warrant.

She felt a gush of wind at the side of her face, the axe was buried in the door frame ,glancing between the axe and the rouge with wide unsure eyes. Daryl growled at her, his eyes almost turning into slits as he kept the frightened blood elf in place. "I want in." Surprise took her as she looked at him with a shocked expression "you...want in...?" spluttering out the words as her mouth hung open.

The morning had come quickly and she still couldn't believe what the rouge had said even though she and Orum where watching him pack different sort's of bottles and herbs. Orum didn't understand the sudden change in his friends nature towards the elf, glancing between the two with raised eyebrows "so did something happen last night?" Earning a choking cough from Liandra and a snarl from Daryl, Orum sighed before rubbing the bridge of his nose "not that much changed then..." Daryl tossed in a few more herbs before testing the weight of the bag "its do with wanting to kill Lady windrunner." He grumbled under his breath.

The Orc nearly toppled over with shock before running to grab the rouge "No! Not again! You cannot go through with this plan of madness, you nearly died the last time you attempted such a stupid idea!" Daryl struggled out of the Orc's grasp with a hiss "but I won't be going alone this time! Won't I little elf?" Glaring over at her surprised expression, she blinked before nodding, the Orc looked between the two of them as if they had gone insane.

"I...I think I better fix us all some tea." He wandered off to the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a steaming pot of water and some cups, pouring each of them a single cup of tea. Liandra gratefully took the cup, blowing over the rim before taking a single sip. "I...think I should explain..." She began before trailing off, she looked deep into tea cup giving a gentle sigh before continuing "I had a dream...well it was more like voices that keep telling me to kill Lady Windrunner. The rouge wants to join me on this...crazy plan all because of some dream."

Orum sighed loudly as he looked at her with heavy sympathetic eyes before turning a quick glare to the shrugging rouge "I think this is a terrible idea! It will get all of us killed!" tilting her head to the side she blinked as she questioningly asked "us?" Orum sighed before throwing a hand over to the rouge in the corner "Yes. Us. I certainty can't leave him alone unattended." She tried to contain a giggle, he almost made the rouge out to be a child that needed watch.

"I am not a child!" Daryl snarled as he zipped up the bag with a bit of viciousness "Mhmm and yet your throwing a tantrum." Daryl rolled his eyes "its living with you that does it." the insults where tossed to and from before they where finally packed up and ready to leave.

Onward to Ogrimmar!


	4. Zepplin abound

Oh heyyy its a new chapter! I'm actually sort of keeping up with this! I hope you guys enjoy it! I had a blast writing the characters for this one XD

 **4\. Zepplin's Abound  
**  
"Wait...what?" she asked as they trekked down the steep wooden pathway "why are we going all the way to Ogrimmar? Under city isn't that far from here!" Daryl rolled his eyes as he dragged the bag behind him "Are you stupid or what?" Grumbling as he snagged the bag on a rock, having a momentary fight with the bag before Orum decided to carry it for the rouge before he ripped it.

"We're going to Ogrimmar because its far more safer to plan there than it is here..." Orum looked around nervously about the forest "She has eyes and ears everywhere here...but luckily so do we." Liandra looked at them both with a confused expression "what do you mean?" Orum coughed slightly before continuing on his way "Not safe to talk." That was all she could get out of the mysterious and slightly suspicious two.

That is how she found herself leaning on the railings of a zeppelin, it was floating slowly away from under city and towards their next destination. She found it crazy that only a few hours ago she could've been laying dead on the forest floor, she was very grateful to the small group of companion's she had come across, speaking of companions she wondered where the other two had wandered off to, no doubt they where somewhere down below in the bar.

Narrowing her eyes she could smell the stench of drink brushing against her ear, quickly turning the opposite side of the drunken orc, his two friends struggling to help him up "whatcha do that for sweet cheeks?" gritting her teeth in anger unable to contain herself as she spat out "what do you think your doing Orc? Don't touch me with your filthy hands." Her hand slowly reached for the knife strapped to her leg. The orc's face slowly turned red in anger, spitting over the side of the zepplin "Ya think ya so special cupcake? I'll be the best ya ever get!" He growled out before lunging at her.

Her hands fumbled for the blade and she prepared herself to leap out of the way before a strong grip grabbed the orc, throwing him to the ground with a single hand. Lia stared in awe at the woman before her, the bright red hair braided back, a few wild strands that added to her savage look, a voodoo mask covering the front of her face, two small tusks peeking out from plump lips, her posture was one of a model, long legs and sleek physical body. Liandra wasn't one to consider the opposite gender usually but this female troll was drop dead gorgeous.

"Da lady dunnae want ta be bothered mon, ya be best be going back under da deck." Speaking with a heavy accent, Lia got goosebumps all over her body as she coughed nervously. A voice startled her back into reality "a-are you alright?" She turned her head to look a rather young female blood elf supporting a rather drunk looking paladin. She shook her head and gave a warm smile "I'm fine, thanks to this woman." Bowing her head lightly "thank you for stopping them when you did." With bright orange eyes staring at the fleeing orc, the female trolled turned towards the group of blood elfs, raising a hand to scratch her temple as she sighed.

"I seem ta be gatherin da pretty one's mon." Lia took this moment to eye up the troll's smaller companion's. The smaller one looked innocent and had a rather chubby face, her chestnut coloured hair hung in pigtails and freckle's littered her face, all in all Lia thought she was adorable, her gaze fell to the man using her as support.

His dark hair fell into his face and was pulled into a tight ponytail, he had a small soul patch and some piercings on his ears and lip. The most noticeable thing was the eyepatch he wore, it was black and had a silver dragon itched into, it had a magical glow through the sewing.

"Don't mind him Mon." gesturing to the sleeping fool that the young warlock was dragging around, taking the struggling woman's load off her the woman troll easily carried him over her shoulder "when he's sober he a'rite." Lia wasn't sure why she had decided to follow the troll and warlock but she had nothing else better to do and she did want to thank them for saving her, even if they were insistent on not taking anything from her.

"so...what's y-your name?" The young warlock stuttered in nervousness causing the taller woman to laugh loudly "dunnae worry tiny, she not gonna eat ya with me 'ere!" causing the small woman's face to go bright red. "i-it's not that!" She protested meekly before hiding her face behind her book. Lia giggled playfully at their interesting banter "I'm Liandra Bloodwalker. It's a pleasure to meet you all...even you drunky." Bowing lightly to them, giving a small bow of her head "Tayja, nice ta smell ya mon." Giving a sharp grin, her phrasing caught Lia unaware as she blinked large eyes "dat be Nohein Phoenixlight." nodding her head to the sleeping man. Pointing a hand to the shy warlock "and dat shy tink be Ilerel Roseshield." Meekly waving a hand at the warrior.

"So what do you guys do for a living?"Lia asked sweetly as she looked around the cramped cabin room the trio where currently staying in. "I be a voodoo queen mon. but I come from a distant land, I don't think ya would know of it." Tayja spoke as she rolled some herbs into a paper ball, before taking a small smoke. Staring at the troll with a curious and slightly unnerved look, she only got a laugh "don't worry mon, it ain't anything bad, it's just some different mint's ta help calm me down." Lia pulled a surprise face "Oh..." earning another laugh "she almost sounds disappointed mon!" As the troll roared with laughter at the embarrassed blood elf's expression.

Ilerel continued on while Tayja laughed "I'm an apprentice warlock, Tayja has been training me how to control my magic and uhm...urges...She's good at reverting an disaster's that I sometimes cause." Lia blinked."Disasters...like what?" Laughing nervously Ilerel fidgeted with her staff for a moment,feeling Lia's pressing stare "sometimes...I apply to much pressure in my powers and it...it...sortofblowsmyclothsoff." She mumbled the last part quickly as she buried her head into her hands.

"wow...thats...uhm...unexpected." Lia drawled out as she stared with disbelief at the warlock, "aye mon, I couldn't believe it either." Tayja blew out a single smoke ring, as she settled her steady gaze on the smaller woman. Placing her hands on Lia's shoulder "but Mon...der be a darkness about ya, ya should be watchin where ya feet fall." They heard a disgruntle groan as the groggy paladin sat up "Don't listen to her moojoojoo bullshit...It gives me a headache all the time!" he grunnted as his feet hit the floor.

"well good mornin' sleepin' beauty, did ya have dreams of sweet princesses kissing ya mon?" Tayja asked as she sat crossed leg on the other bed.

"Go to hell."


End file.
